Trust Games
by AprilSprings
Summary: A Kurt and Blaine story featuring female equivalents. Blaire desperately wants her roommate, but Katie is blind towards Blaire's desires. Blaire hopes to make her darker and lustful intentions clear at an upcoming New Years party hosted by Sebastia. This story will consist of 3 or 4 chapters. Warnings: gender swapping, manipulations, talk of rape, and hesitant consensual acts.


This is an extremely odd idea. Some (most) people many not like it (even I'm hesitant with gender swap stories). Here is a Kurt and Blaine story featuring female equivalents. If this idea makes you uncomfortable, then please skip this story. Otherwise, please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or the board game Clue

Warnings - female characters (Kurt as Katie and Blaine as Blaire), mentions of rape, Blaine/Blaire is manipulating and somewhat dark (this may change).

Trust Games

"I'm sorry Katie, but no." Blaire Anderson crossed her long arms and legs while leisurely ranking her hazel eyes up and down her willowy friend. The desire to lick her lips went masked by the inner hope that Kate's strapless dress would accidently slip, or at least show some virgin cleavage to help fuel late hour fingering. "Don't get me wrong. It's cute, and if we were going to visit my great grandma fifty years ago for tea and biscuits, then you would have my full support." With more exaggeration than need be, Blaire uncrossed her perfectly bare-waxed legs and stood up. Her black stilettoes allowed her to tower her naturally taller friend. "However we're not talking about an uptown Sunday morning brunch with grandmas. No, we're talking about Sebastia and her annual New Year's Eve social. After the past two debacles I think we can both agree that you can't disappoint again." Dressed in a fitted black dress that ended mid-thigh and laced in the back and upper chest, Blaire left her post on her edge of Katie's bed and approached her friend dressed in pure white. "Many people hope to get invite to these parties. This year only six people, seven if you count Sebastia, have been hand chosen to attend. You should count yourself lucky that Sebastia likes you so much."

It doesn't take much time or interaction with Blaire to realize that she lacks a filter, and most times her verbatim can easily be construed as insulting. It does, however, take time to learn that Blaire's words may be carelessly phrased, but her heart is in the right place. Or at least this is what Katie Hummel likes to say about her about her rough-edged friend. On the surface Blaire Anderson is cold-domineering-manipulating, but her heart is made of gold. Unfortunately some people believe that Blaire's heart is fool's gold and not worth mining or perusing. Such people are allowed to have their opinions, just like Katie has hers; and as far as Katie is concerned Blaire is sweet, well-intended and intelligent. If Katie did not truly believe this, then the girls never would have become friends, nor would they currently be roommates.

The story of how Blaire and Katie became friends is unremarkable. At the time Katie was eighteen, new to the city and a freshmen studying pre-med. Blaire was twenty-two, a five year resident in New York City, and a second year law student. In the beginning their paths crossed every morning at seven-thirty in a local coffee shop. Blaire was a regular and Katie was a barista. After three weeks Blaire offered to give Katie a tour of the city. Five months later Blaire began her campaign to get Katie to move in with her. Blaire's request was publically driven with the fear that a beautiful girl should not be living alone, especially if said girl was living on the sketchy part of town. Thanks to Blaire's puppy eyes and persuasive nature the twenty-two year won her case and a roommate; and not just any roommate, but a gorgeous and newly legal small town girl who has never been kissed and who still believes in the kindness of strangers.

Two years later and certain details have managed to stay true. Katie still believes in selfless kind acts and she has yet to learn that her roommate is secretly and desperately in love with her.

In truth Blaire's affections are not all that secret. Blaire is rather liberal with her affections. The problem lays with Katie's absent mind blindness towards Blaire's flirty smiles and sensual touches on the back, shoulders and waist.

"What are you talking about?" Katie nervously placed her hands on the flat of her stomach and stared into her bedroom vanity. The dress she purchased earlier that week is as at the maximum breech of scandal allowed in her wardrobe. It is strapless yet modest and made of thick artificial feathers from the waist down. "This dress is flirty and up to par with the dress code. In addition, I bought it on discount and I can't return it. I'm wearing it. If Sebastia doesn't like it, then she should have known better than to invite me. In any case, it's really cute." To prove her point Katie spun in a circle and her airy dress lifted in the air.

Thanks to Katie's fluid movements, the dress did not slip or raise enough to reveal cleavage or undergarments. "I repeat: the dress is cute _if_ the situation allowed. Sebastia's party is not that situation." In equal parallel to Katie's grace, Blaire carefully wrapped her arms around the other girl's thin waist. Blaire kept her hands in a place that suggested friendly friends versus lovers. It wouldn't take much for the dark haired woman to make the subtle transition. All she would have to do it slip her hands a little further south and feel whether or not Katie was wearing any underwear. "You've attended Sebastia's New Year's parties for the past two years. The dress code is simple: dress sexy and keep in character. This dress does not comply with either instruction. Plus, Sebastia hasn't released everyone's character yet. She will present costumes and characters later tonight." Blaire kept one arm around Katie's waist and she used her other hand to neatly brush Katie's long chestnut colored hair to the side. The simple gesture revealed more flawless fair skin for Blaire to admire.

Unaware of Blaire's deeper intentions, Katie casually stared at Blaire's reflection. Any suggestion of inappropriate touching went unnoticed. "Last year was ridiculous. Did you see the costume I was expected to wear?"

"I remember." In secret the twenty-four year old both chose and tailored the costume to display all of Katie's best assets. Unfortunately for Blaire, Katie refused to give the outfit a fair try.

"Then you will remember that the _costume _wasn't a costume at all. If it wasn't for the additional feather duster, then I never would have guessed that I was Mrs. White in the party themed after the board game 'Clue'. If anything I would have suspected that I was a pleasure slave for some sick pervert." As if that wasn't detail enough, Katie added. "According to the invitation and my character's back-story I was supposed to be a French maid who was responsible for the master of the house concerns. Unfortunately my character did not speak English and she often confused her traditional chores with more pleasurable ones. In other words, I was right all along." The twenty year old complained. "My costume was nothing more than a black corsets and a tiny waist apron."

Blaire harmlessly rested her chin on her friend's bare shoulder and smirked. "I hate to break it to you, but you had the most conventional character at the party. Do you remember what I wore last year?"

Katie did not say anything, but she did slightly jump when she felt Blaire's spare hand begin to tease with the hidden zipper on the back of her dress. The zipper was painted white and secretly hidden amongst soft fabric. More than that, it was the only thing keeping her dress up and fastened.

Blaire smiled at Katie's response and continued. "I was Professors Plum's student. According to my character's biography I was the dean's rebellious daughter who seduced her way into every professor's bed. My character particularly loved it when Professor Plum bedded her because Plum was her father's childhood friend and golf buddy. She did not care for _men_, or worse older men, but she did this to betray her father. All I wore to the party was a violet plaid bra, matching underwear designed like a short skirt, white leggings and a small-open jacket. I think I beat you in the completion of ridiculous costumes." Blaire smiled and rubbed her check against Katie's soft skin. The sweet and innocent gesture was accompanied by an unnoticeable lowering of the white dress zipper. "And if I remember correctly, Sebastia's Mrs. Peacock only wore blue panties, and a she carried around a massive turquoise feather to cover herself up with."

Another subtle hand motion and the zipper dipped a second centimeter. The verifiable display of new pale skin confirmed Blaire's suspicion that Katie was currently braless. "If Sebastia was only interested in having fun at her parties, then she would invite everyone. Instead she only invites a small handful of girls. She does this because she wants all of us to come and trust each other. What better way to trust someone, then to allow another person to see you at your most vulnerable?"

Blaire broken her gentle undoing of the dress and quickly lowered the zipper all the way down to Katie's waist. The back of the dress parted like water and pale silky flesh surfaced. The new display of skin aroused and flared something deep with the older woman.

"Blaire!" As expected, Katie physically seized the top of her dress and tried to cover herself up. The fear of exposing cleavage caused Katie to forget that her dress was short and she unknowingly lifted her dress so high that she accidently flashed her white silky underwear. The hidden mistake caused Blaire to triumphantly smile. "What are you trying to do?" Katie tried to step away from her friend, but the act was restricted by the firm arm around her waist. With little other option she continued to stand before the large vanity mirror with Blaire behind her.

"I'm not going to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want me to do. Please, trust me." Blaire grabbed hold of the top of Katie's dress. "We've been friends for over two years and I feel like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't want you to see me naked."

"Lower your hands." Katie raised her eyebrows at Blaire's order. "If you trust me, then you will lower your hands and believe me when I say this: I will not drop this dress and strip you nude. You have nothing to fear from me. I know what the female body looks like. Plus, it's not like I'm a _man_ who will try and take your virtue."

Katie said nothing, nor did she let go of her dress and submit to Blaire's request. Was this normal behavior among young woman? Is it common for one female to strip or wear promiscuous clothing in front of other girls in the name of trust? Raised in a small town in Ohio, Katie knew she grew up in a sheltered household that practiced old fashion morals and traditions. The decision to move to New York City was both respected and feared by her parents. After the decision was made she promised her family that she would never change the goodness in her heart; and she pledged to take worthy and educated chances. In all her planning and preparation she never expected that a worldly woman like Blaire would take interest in her. Most women with Blaire's class were more interested in finding husbands or maintaining multiple boyfriends. Thus you can image Katie's surprise and confusion when Blaire began testing and tempting her with various behaviors more commonly seen between a man and a woman versus two women. Katie does not criticize or judge anyone who prefers the sexual company of someone of own gender, nor does anyone in her family. In Katie's case, she simply never associated herself as such an individual.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

Satisfied that Katie would not step away from her, Blaire released her arm from Katie's waist and used her freed hand to slither up and down the slim body before her. Over the soft fabric Blaire massaged and rubbed Katie's stomach. It wasn't until Blaire slipped her hands between Katie's breasts that the younger girl squealed.

"Blaire! I'm a girl!"

"A detail I always loved about you. I've always found myself favoring female company over male companionship." Blaire kept her hands in place and she kissed the shoulder that she was previously rubbing against. Katie bare flesh smelt sweet like vanilla. "Men are too hairy and smelly for my liking. They are barbaric in public and unsatisfying weak beavers in bed. Women are different." Another kissed on the shoulder left Katie speechless. "They have the elegance of a swan and the passion of a lion."

"B-Blaire…"

Wide and falsely innocent hazel eyes peaked over Katie's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." A wild and long strand of curly hair fell in front of Blaire's left eye, ultimately adding to Blaine's harmless proposition. "Trust me."

It may have been due to Blaire's innocent expression or the hand on her stomach, but in either case Katie took the leap of faith and willingly lowered her hands. The dress was not heavy, but its noticeable absence from her hands made Katie feel lighter and freer. As promised. Blaire kept the dress from falling to the floor.

"Good girl," a third and lingering kiss dampen Katie's shoulder. "You shouldn't be surprised that I like girls. I know you like them too."

"Blaire…I'm flattered, but I like boys."

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Blaire quipped with a question she already knew the answer to. Katie has never kissed a boy, or a girl for that mattered. "How do you know you like boys when you've never kissed one?"

Katie's deep and bright blue eyes reflected the natural lights and sparkled hints of gray and green. The innocent gaze challenged the reflection of her friend's lust-driven stare. "I haven't met the right guy. A first kiss is important and I don't want to ruin it with someone random."

"That's sweet. I remember my first kiss." Blaire softened her voice and lowered her hazel eyes. "His name was Phil and we were science partners in a high school project. He invited me over to his house one day. I assumed we were going to work on our project." The story began simply. "Instead of discussing the stages of DNA replication, Phil's friend held me down and smothered my screams." The awkward sound of Blaire clearing her throat reminded Katie to breathe. The tension of the upcoming confession distracted Katie from realizing the lowering of the front of her dress. "Meanwhile, Phil did more than take my first kiss."

"Blaire…" Katie did not know what to say about the sudden maturation of their conversation. "Did you tell your parents or the police?"

Blaire refused to look Katie's reflection in the eyes. The younger girl excused the tell-tale sign of a lie with understandable embarrassment and possible shame.

"This happened when my mother's third husband realized she was fooling around with the pool boy. She was too preoccupied with her own drama to busy herself with mine." Katie frowned at the telling. "My father didn't care. He told me that a girl who dresses the way I do, is asking for it….As for the police. All the police officers were men. And like men, they were no use. Instead of helping me, they flirted with me. One officer gave me the key to a hotel and promised me a great night if I kept it a secret from his wife. Men are _pigs _and_ perverts_."

The white dress dropped another fraction of an inch. The temptation of Katie's breasts were still hidden and out of slight. "Blaire…"

"Men are pigs. They take something beautiful and they ruin it." The older woman strengthened her voice and stared once more into her favorite blue eyes. In a fitting manner, Blaire finished her lie with the truth. "You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen before. You are perfect, inside and out. I don't want to see a disgusting man to take that away from you. I want your first kiss, your first everything, to be special and with someone who loves you."

Suggestive tones and sad eyes left little room for confusion or hesitation in Blaire's intentions. There was more than desire and want in the older woman's hazel eyes. There was determination and hunger masked behind loneliness and fear.

"Blaire," despite the stuttered in Katie's voice, the older woman leaned in for a kiss. "You're my best friend, but I don't think this is a good idea."

The simple rejection hardened Blaire's hazel eyes and her premature puckered lips flattened. This was the first time a man or woman refused her ruby red lips. To make matters worse, never before had the dark haired woman wanted another person as badly as she wanted Katie. When Blaire first met the shy virgin in the coffee shop she knew that she would have to be gentle and take her time. Once Katie moved in with her, Blaire imagined that a romantic relationship would arise. Despite Blaire's cunning nature, she has had no luck in seducing the shy-blue-eyed-virgin.

"You're beautiful, Blaire. And I'm so proud of you for becoming the strong and independent woman that you are today, especially given…" Katie didn't want to trample Blaire's rejection with the term 'rape.' "But I'm afraid that if I kissed you, then I would be treating you like your valuable for only one thing. You are so much more than that."

"What you're saying makes sense," Blaire was not ready to settle for Katie's rejection. She started her lie with the expectation of a kiss, and she wanted that kiss. "But all I hear you telling me is that I'm not good enough for you. Do you think I'm too dirty?"

By no means did Blaire truly believe this.

"Of course I don't think you're dirty." Katie said gently, but Blaire only cared about the noticeable guilt in the younger girl's voice. Guilt is the best tool to craft wants into reality. "Do you really want me to kiss you?"

"I want your first kiss to be with someone who loves you. I love you. Do you trust me?"

There were many things Katie could have said or done. She could have recognized her friend's deception and maturely walked away. Or she could have stepped out of her dress and satisfied one of Blaire's darkest fantasies. Blaire knew both notions, whether they were justifiable or extreme, were unlikely. More expectedly, Katie reached behind her back and zipped up her strapless dress. Once the dress regained its former stability, Blaire relaxed her hold on the fabric and helped Katie turn around.

"I do trust you, but we're friends – best friends, but I'm afraid I can't give you want you want."

Blaire, being the mature and astute lawyer, casually brushed her long wavy hair over her shoulder and playfully ran her fingers over Katie's upper chest. "I think I have a necklace that will match your dress. Let's go to my room."

The law student intertwined with her olive tone fingers with her porcelain colored friend. Together the two girls left the room. The previous tension evaporated thanks to Katie's easy forgiveness and sudden fascinated with expensive Anderson jewelry.

_(To be continued)_

Should I continue with this story? What should Sebastia's party theme be? Disney Princesses (Belle-Katie; Jasmine-Blaire), pirates/mermaids or something else. Please review your opinions. (Sorry if this story's concept is too weird for you. Please don't leave nasty reviews.) Nice reviews are gladly welcomed.


End file.
